Rwby go to Collage
by War-god-beast-king-ledgend
Summary: Rwby teens go to a Real world but in Anime Collage will they


Rwby kids go to a normal collage

* * *

Ruby ran down the hallway to the building school as fast as she could "I'M LATE SO LATE SO LATE I'M DEAD WOMEN" shouted as she sprinted through people walking by she jumped as rimmington hopped behind her "ruby!"he shouted in anger as he hopped behind her she continued sprinting till she ran through the school door she laughed as she ran into the classroom "the teachers sleeping on the desk again" Nexy snickered "he's 71 for gods sake" yang said drawing in her notebook rimmington hopped into the classroom with his "ruby! " he shouted "give me the keys to the handcuffs! " he shouted not even waking up the teacher ruby toss the key he bent over and opened the handcuffs and sat in his best "oh great he's going to wake up the teacher with his spit balls" yang said annoyed the teacher let out a fart "oh!" everyone shouted pyrrha pulled out a gas mask everybody looked at her "what.. I come prepared" she said everyone shrugged the teacher woke up when the bell rang the students quickly fled to catch their breaths ruby walked to her locker to see rimmington grabbing a bunch of books in his arms "oh hey um ruby can I barrow your math book and notes "i said"he said she sighed and opened her locker and gave him the books with the notes inside " thanks i owe you one" he said the bell rang and he shut his locker and walked away

time skip to lunch

Rimmington Headed to the campus sushi house "yo where are we going" Neptune said "your the best football player out off all off us and you left me out of the sushi" Neptune said rimmington laughed as they entered

after lunch Rimmingtons P.O.V

I walked out with Neptune laughing we entered the school and slid into class Neptune hated Science but I liked it kind of " welcome Mr. Rimmington your late" he said " Jaune snickered "you think this is funny Mr. jaune ... detention " the teacher shouted "what!" Jaune shouted

after school

i placed my homework in front of nexy "do it for me " i said giving him 30 dollars "ok" nexy said as he be began to do my homework i walked to football practice

mins later

" rimmy line up!" adam shouted he was our football coach Neptune laughed as I got into place "go!" Adam shouted we sprinted around the track few laps later I wasn't tired as me and Neptune continued our laps breathing heavy as he others like sun, jaune and Nexy Neptune tripped on out 48 lap and i almost dropped dead "time!" Adam shouted " good job boys" he said to me and Neptune " to the tackling dummies" Adam shouted

later

I looked at the bleachers as I saw a figure in the distance I stood up and ran over and locked behind or under the bleachers "hey where you going .. rimmy!" Adam shouted I saw blake reading a book with a small blush on her face I walked up and grabbed the book from her hands and ran around the track with blake running after me "give me that back I read words in the book " ninja love ! hahaha" i chuckled as i ran up the bleacher and jumped over the gate and ran down the street "give me that back!" she shouted I circled the school and returned to the field and threw the book to Neptune as I was tackled to the ground blake looked up at Neptune with evil eyes and sprinted toward him he screamed like a girl as he was tackled and she took the book "get back and go practice passing the ball" Adam said tossing a ball at me "go long" i shouted at exhausted sun "ok!"he said running backwards I aimed before throwing the ball from 2 yards away into his arms

night time

I opened my dorm and yawned as nexy gave me my homework "thanks" i said I flopped on my bed and fell asleep

next day

I seem more tired the I always were i yawned as i fell off my bed

Ruby P.O.V

I brushed my teeth with my eyes closed when yang scared me that my eyes opened wipe I turned around and grunted at her and turned back around I finished brushing my teeth she made her way to wake up Rimmington her eyes opened when she noticed it was sunday "the football game"she said she knocked on the door hearing a loud Thud against the door opened to Rimmington snoring on the floor Neptune snorted "it's 4 in the morning on a Saturday Morning ruby" Neptune said rubbing his eyes " don't you have a date with Weiss later" I asked " ... I do I never knew that!" he shouted as he messed up his hair and ran to the bathroom Nexy came to the door "Ruby can you be kind and ask Blake if I can barrow her math book " he said the bell rang as the loud speaker went on "breakfast time get up get up!" The headmaster shouted "no need to change just come!" he shouted students flooded the hallways and flooded into the campus lunchroom a long line was formed that reached outside the lunchroom Rimmington rubbed his eyes as Neptune kept him awake by talking till they reached the front of the line and got pancakes,eggs, T-bone steak and coffee he and Neptune walked to a lunch table barefoot with everybody (as Blake , Yang , Weiss, Ren and others) I watched as Rimmington took the slowest bite in the world out of his steak " whats wrong " I asked as he snorted and chewed harshly "stressed" he said chugged down his coffee and continued eating the breakfast faster He got up and walked to his dorm ... "wow ... He's more moody then Blake" Neptune said "HEY!" throwing the one of the T-bone steak "ow!" Neptune shouted

later around a quarter of 6

I sat down on the back of the bleacher having the perfect view of the Football game ... Weiss sat next me "hey ruby" she said scaring me to death "you scared me" I said breathing heavily the teams began to line up

Rimmington's P.O.V

Rimmington focused on the player in front of him when the ball was tossed to Neptune instantly our teams clashed I ran back all the way when Neptune threw the ball before he was tackled i caught the ball running a player on the other team tried to tackle me by my legs ... I jumped over him and ran down the field Jaune tackled a player that tried to to tackle me I Jumped onto the touch down he smiled

meanwhile

Ruby smiled as the Boys in the crowd went wild " how does football work exactly" Weiss asked "Well" Ruby said ready to explain

Back to Rimmington

our teams lined up again the other team had the ball the tallest grunted in my face " you need a mint" I said the ball was passed and our teams clashed and I pushed the player over and I ran after the player with ball I jumped over players on her teen that were on the ground and jumped and tackled before a mountain of players on our team piled up before the whistle blew and we stood up one by one the player coughed as he stood up

Meanwhile

Ruby finished explaining "oh.." Weiss said nobbing her head "oh their lining up again

Back to rimmington

before we began lining up and Neptune said "pass him the ball" he said I nobbed as I remembered and my new plan we lined up and ball was passed and Jaune took a few steps back before he threw the ball to Neptune I sprinted tackling so strong player till he reached a touchdown

27 points later

we all hudded up with adam after mins of planning they broke the circled we ran on the field and lined up the ball was pasted the player threw the ball to a tall player that I ran after and tackled from behind he was only 2 inches away from touchdown "your a fast one" I said as I helped him up

After the game

the headmaster came on the field with a microphone "today our team go to the finals to win the collage football golden cup" he said I pulled off my jersey then my under chest plate on the bench "I'm sore " I said to Jaune he snickered and punched me hard on my arm " ow! " he shouted " you are sore" Jaune said laughing i pushed him off the bench "ow!"he shouted

 **Read chapter 2 :D hope you enjoyed chapter one see you later ;)**


End file.
